What's Your Fantasy
by tdminor86
Summary: I decided to write a little smut. Mercedes Jones gets to live out some of her fantasies. There is some Finncedes, Samcedes, and Puckcedes in this story. A little bit for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't know why but right now both of my stories are in angst. So I needed some type of pallet cleanser. So I wrote some smut. Since Puck, Sam, and Finn are all still in Lima I imagine that they all got an apartment together don't know why. It is a little bit of Samcedes, Puckcedes, and Finncedes all rolled into one hope you like. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters.**

* * *

There was one thing in this world that Sam would never get tired of hearing and that was the sound of his girlfriend screaming his name in pleasure while he drilled in her over and over. The lovely chorus of Sam always let him know that he was putting it down just right. Confirmation that no other man could ever make her feel the way he does.

"You love the way Lil Sammy feels inside you?" He would ask between licks and bites on her smooth, silky, skin. She would always answer with a "yes Sam fuck yes!" which only encouraged him to go harder, faster as she dug her nails in his back. He was starting to feel his balls tighten with his release coming soon but the pleasure his dick was feeling from the grip her slick wet pussy was giving him was quickly replaced by one of uncomfortable pain. The beautiful soprano of his girlfriend calling his name was now the tenor voice of one Finn Hudson.

"Sam. Sam dude get up that's so gross."

"What where's Mercedes?" Sam asked as he opened his eyes and saw Finn looming over his body. "Finn what the hell man? Did you hit me in my junk?"

"No I did, you were talking so damn loud in your sleep even I heard you." Puck said from the other side of the bed. "Ooh Mercedes you're so damn wet. Yes! Just like that." He teased while dodging the pillow that was thrown at his head.

"Get the fuck out!" Sam said.

"Touchy touchy. You got it bad for hot mama don't you?"

"Out!" Sam said his cheeks turning red. "You can go too Finn."

"What did I do? Besides this is my room too."

"I need to take a shower and get dressed. Unless you want to watch then I suggest you leave."

"Fine." Finn said as him and Puck made their exit.

Sam got out of the bed and gathered some clothes for him to wear today. He didn't have any plans so he grabbed a simple tank and basketball shorts. Once he was showered and dressed, he straightened up his side of the room he shared with Finn. The three of them decided to move in together since Puck didn't go to LA, Finn didn't follow Rachel to NYC and Sam didn't have a place to stay. They had a small two bedroom apartment not too far from the high school. Finn and Sam shared the bigger bedroom since they both had no intentions on hooking up with anyone. Sam was still dating Mercedes and even though he broke things off with Rachel before she left Finn couldn't bring himself to be with another girl. Puck however was free to roam so they made him room alone for his random hookups.

The three of them spent their day playing video games, watching some sports on TV, and they even went to the park for a few pickup games of basketball. When they made it home it was Finn's turn to cook which meant they were having some type of takeout. They loved their friend to death but he couldn't cook to save his own life. After the roommates demolished two large pizzas, some wings and cokes they were all beat. Sam plopped on his bed still fully clothed and drifted to sleep within seconds.

Sam woke to the smell of breakfast being cooked in the kitchen. He followed the smell and when he made it to the kitchen he saw Mercedes cracking some eggs in a bowl.

"Mercedes?"

"Good morning Sam." She smiled at him and walked over to give him a hug and kiss.

"Not that I am complaining but, how did you get in?" Sam asked confused.

"I called Noah he let me in. I wanted to surprise you."

Surprised he was. All the dreams that he had about her being here with him had finally come true. He held her in his arms for a few seconds more before kissing those lips he miss once again. The kiss was getting serious fast and before they started something they couldn't finished she pull apart from him and went back to making breakfast. When she was done cooking she sent Sam to wake Puck and Finn so they could eat also.

As good as the food was Sam couldn't concentrate hard enough on eating it because every few seconds someone would say something to make her laugh and her bosom would shake causing his pants to get tighter and tighter. He was shifting in his seat in discomfort and Mercedes rubbing her hand up and down his leg wasn't helping any. Finn must have notice because he asked him was he ok.

"Yeah just fine." He answered.

"Are you sure baby, because you haven't really touched your food?" Mercedes asked.

"_Because I would rather be eating something else right now." _He thought to himself.

Puck shot Sam a knowing grin as if he read his thoughts.

"Mercy I must say LA has done you some good girl cause you are looking fine as hell." Puck teased looking at Sam.

"Boy stop." Mercedes laughed and playfully hit him on the arm.

"No I'm serious your body was banging before but now it's like gotdayum!"

Sam was seething in his chair. His leg was shaking and his jaw was clenched.

"You are wearing the hell out of those jeans." Finn said catching on. "I mean dat ass is fantastic."

"I have been working out a lot." She said. "Doing a few crunches and lunges."

"That's enough! Aight stop just stop!" Sam had it.

Mercedes, Finn, and Puck were all topple over laughing. "Baby you should have seen your face it was priceless." She laughed.

"I thought you were about to cum right there in that chair." Finn said.

"You knew what they were doing Mercedes?" Sam asked.

"Well DUH!" She said as she leaned over and kissed him softly to calm him down. Just like earlier the kiss quickly became more heated and Sam even pulled her out of her chair and into his lap.

"I think that's our cue to go." Finn said to Puck.

"Speak for yourself dude I wanna stay and watch." Puck said serious as hell.

"What?" Sam said breaking their kiss. "You know you just say that out loud right."

"Yeah so, ain't no shame in my game." He shrugged. "I haven't had any in two weeks that's like months for a sex shark like me."

"You're crazy you know that don't you?" Finn said.

"Oh please don't act like you weren't thinking the same thing. I know you haven't been laid since before graduation. I just had the balls to say what you were scared to.." And Finn looked guilty like a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"No!" Sam said.

"Oh come on."

The entire time the fellas were talking Mercedes was having a field day licking, sucking and kissing Sam's neck and jaw. She secretly had a thing for being watched while Sam made her have orgasm after orgasm. And just the fact that the three of them was talking about it turned her on even more. She made her way to Sam's earlobe nibbling on it at first and then she whispered in his ear "They can watch I don't care I just want you inside me right now."

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"I said Let. Them. Watch." She spoke loud enough for everyone to hear while she grinded her hips into Sam.

Finn and Puck shared a fist pound and both of them had these ridiculous goofy grins on their faces.

Never in a million years did Sam think that he would have his face buried in between his girlfriend's thighs feasting on her while his two roommates sat across the room watching, but here they all were. He took one look at the lust and desire in Mercedes eyes and he caved in instantly. He knew not to argue because what his baby wanted she got. She was practically dripping by the time he kissed his way down her body to her promise land. The room was quiet except for the small whimpers and moans she was making.

Puck was gripping the side of his chair trying not to lose his self-control. The smell of her sex was wafting in the air and she had best smelling pussy ever. Mercedes locked eyes with him as she played with her big, round, chocolaty, melons while Sam was slurping and sipping away at her clit. He pictured himself being the one driving her wild with his tongue. Her legs thrown over his shoulders tugging and pulling on his Mohawk while she rode his face into ecstasy. He bet she tasted fucking delicious.

"Shit Shit I about come." She screamed as she grabbed a handful of Sam's blond hair never taking her eyes off of Puck. Her body began to shake as she came and the faces she was making were so fucking sexy. She looked hot as hell to him the way her eyes were all glossed over while her big puffy lips form a perfect O.

Finn was jealous. Sure him and Rachel had finally taken their relationship to the next level but the only positioned she allowed him to do was missionary. He watched as Sam flipped and turned Mercedes into position after position. Missionary, doggy style, sideways with one of her thick brown thighs thrown across his lap as he pounded into her like no tomorrow. She even let him smack her glorious ass as he hit it from the back and by the look in her eyes she enjoyed and so did he. Now here they were in what he deemed to be his new favorite one of all. Sam was lying down on his back and she was on top only instead of facing Sam she was turned around staring directly at him and Puck. No matter how hard he tried to chant mailman, mailman, dead mailman, he couldn't stop imagining that it was him Mercedes was riding like Jessie did Bullseye off of Toy Story. She was rocking, rolling, and bouncing all over his dick and Finn prayed to Cheesus that he didn't explode in his pants. She was staring at him now biting her lip, while one hand pinched and tweaked her nipples and the other one rubbed her clit. The things he would do to be Mercedes' hand right now.

Now wonder Sam was always having wild sex dreams. She was making the hottest noises he had ever heard. He moans and cries were like sweet music to his ears. The icing on top of the cake was when she placed the finger she had been rubbing her clit with in between her thick, kiss swollen lips and slowly sucked her nectar off. He was drooling at the sight and he really wanted a taste for himself.

"Fuck it feels so damn good." She said bouncing faster and faster.

Obviously Rachel wasn't doing something right because she never made his toes curl the way Mercedes was making Sam's do.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! She yelled with her head thrown back as she shook ferociously on top of him. The way her face scrunched up when she came was adorable and he wondered why he never noticed how sexy Mercedes was before. Within seconds Sam was coming also with a loud growl.

"Sweet Cheesus." Finn muttered as he watched them ride out their orgasm.

"Hot Damn. That was sexy." Puck added.

"Best girlfriend ever!" They both said as Sam and Mercedes both drifted off to sleep in their own little bliss filled world.

* * *

**AN: Hoped you like review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all of the love I appreciate it. All the alerts I received were amazing. Thanks for all who reviewed I love hearing what you guys think of my writing. I hadn't plan on doing a part two but since so many people requested it I will continue. Hope you enjoys and remember to review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

* * *

This next one was an Ask on tumblr.

Anonymous asked you: Can you can write samcedes sex on the pool.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Mercedes was bored. All of her friends had plans tonight and her boyfriend was at the school for extra practice for a regionals meet he had coming up. Coach Roz had them coming in as early as 7am and staying as late as anywhere from 8 to 9pm. She missed him, badly and they haven't had any proper time to spend together all week. She sent out a few texts to see of any one would respond but, no luck. After sitting in her bed in silence for another five minutes she finally decide to just take a nap. She tossed and turned with thoughts of a naked Sam in between her legs. Doing what he does the best pounding in and out of her making her reach the highest of highs with his thick, long, cock.

She blew out a frustrated sigh and went to take a shower to cool off. When she finished she noticed it was it was a quarter after seven and decided to see if she could catch Sam leaving practice.

She pulled into the parking lot and noticed the only car left was Sam's truck. She made her way through the halls and into the pool room. The main lights were off but the lights inside the pool were still on. She spotted Sam underneath the water in the deep end and she walked around to his side of the pool. She slid her flip flops off and sat down placing her feet in the water. When he came up for air he smiled at the sight of his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when be reached her.

"I wanted to see you. How was practice?" She asked leaning down to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Much better now that you are here."

He went up for a second kiss, holding himself up by bracing himself on her thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She missed the feel of his lips on hers and she sucked his bottom lip in her warm mouth causing him to moan.

"Join me for a swim?" He asked her breaking their kiss.

"I don't have a suit."

"You don't need one." She gave him a look that said 'boy you crazy'. "There is no one else here Coach Roz left ten minutes ago and asked me to lock up when I left. I only stayed behind because I wanted to practice this new move we are trying."

"You sure cause I don't want to get in trouble."

"Positive." He said with a confident smile.

She stood up and stripped down to nothing except her pink boy shorts. Sam watched her with a huge smirk on his face. He loved his girlfriend's body and seeing her strip right in front of him made his dick jump in his swim trunks. Mercedes walked over to the steps to get in until Sam challenged her to jump in. Stepping back a couple feet she ran and with a small scream she leaped into the pool. Sam laughed when she popped back up.

"I give you a six for style." He joked.

"A six. Really? I'll show where you can put that six Mr. Evans." She said splashing Sam.

"Don't start a war you can't win Ms. Jones." He said stalking towards her.

"Am I supposed to be scared by you idle threats?" She said splashing him again.

"Oh it's on."

The two of them laughed, splashed, and play-fight with each other in the pool for minutes, neither wanting to surrender to the other. Mercedes knew Sam was just as stubborn as she was so she decided to use her sex appeal to her advantage. She sauntered over to him and grabbed him from behind pressing her wet exposed breasts into his back. She roamed her hands up and down his sculptured chest and rock hard abs.

"If this you way of admitting defeat?" He asked her.

"No but you soon will." She purred in his ear making sure to graze her tongue across his earlobe. She felt him shutter and she smiled.

"Is that so." he asked raising his eyebrow as she licked and kissed a path from his ear to his shoulder.

"Mmhm.". She hummed never removing her lips from him. The small sweet licks and kisses quickly turned into soft nibbles and sucks as he moved them slowly through the cool water. His eyes shut and he hissed loudly when she used her foot to gently massage his erection through his shorts. He stopped moving when they made it to the stairs.

"You like that." She cooed.

"Yes." He said barely above a whisper.

"You going to give up?" She asked as her foot was moving faster and in a circular motion now as he braced the stairs to try to control his impulses. Sam wasn't a fool he knew exactly what she was doing to him. His girlfriend was good, hell she was real good, but he was always better.

"Nope. You first." She sucked her teeth at his answer and removed herself from his back. She tried to escape but Sam grabbed her swinging her around and on to the steps. He latched onto one of her nipples roughly already hard from the cool temperature of the water. He sucked and nipped at the nubbin while he kneaded the other one with his hand. He massages her panty covered clit with his free hand, eliciting a moan out her. He didn't use too much pressure and his motions were achingly slow. He knew just how to get her all riled up but not to the point where she had one of her toe numbing orgasms. She tried to rock her hips to get what she wanted but he pushed her further into the steps restricting her movements.

"Sam don't." She whined.

"Don't what Mercy."

"Don't be a tease."

"Doesn't feel so good does it. Tell you what, I'll let you come when you surrender if not I can do this to you all night and you still wouldn't come." He picked up his pace and twirled her bliss button through her boy shorts with his index and thumb. "What will it be Mercy?"

"You- you win." She said through staggered breath.

"Hm?" He said pretending not to hear her as kissed her pouted lips softly.

"I said you win. Now either fuck me or let me go." She sassed.

He jumped out the pool and when Mercedes complained he explained to her that he didn't think Coach Roz and the rest of the swim team would be too happy with his sperm floating around the pool. When he returned naked, and condom in place, she had removed her panties and was now in the corner of the pool.

She was rubbing her big swollen nipples with one hand and the other was buried inside her.

"You couldn't wait one minute for me, just one." He said as her approached her. "Wrap your legs around me."

She did what she was told and he kissed her passionately. Not wasting anytime he plunged himself deep into her core and he swallowed her loud groan with his kiss. The two of them connected in a bundle of fiery flames as they began to move in a steady pace. He had one hand gripping her thigh for dear life while the other held her at her waist securely as he thrust in and out, farther and farther in her pussy. The room was filled with their own music, sounds of the water splashing around them mixed in with her cries of 'more, harder' and her sounds of approval like 'that's it right there' and 'oh you fuck me just right Sam'.

He turned so his back was against the wall and they were now facing the same direction. He grabbed her hips slamming into her frantically as she rested her head back on his shoulder. Her walls clenching his dick tighter and tighter as he fucked her senseless.

"Fuck Mercedes!" He exclaimed and he nuzzled her neck, gripping her hips tighter trying to keep from cumming to soon.

"Oh God Sam! Please don't stop! Please please don't stop." She begged.

"Come for me Mercy. Come for your Sammy."

He bit her neck and she flew apart screaming his name and expletives loudly as her climax washed over her. The small shake of her body against his and the way her pussy squeeze his cock like a vice grip was enough to send him over the edge with her with a loud guttural growl. Their pace slowed as they rode out their high. They stayed like this for a few moments in silence until Sam suggested they get dressed before the night janitor showed up. They walked to the parking lot hand in hand and kissed goodnight.

"I can't believe I just had sex at the school." She said as they broke apart. "We could have got caught."

"Good sex." He added. "So Ms. Jones was it worth the risk?"

"Absolutely." She responded as she leaned up to kiss him again.

* * *

**AN: So there was chapter two. Remember to review. If you have any senarios or request you can hit me up on Tumblr, say it in a review, or PM it is up to you and it can be Finncedes, Puckcedes, or Samcedes, whatever you like to see. Well off to updating my other fics. **

**Toodles, **

**tdminor**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the long wait I had to put my thinking cap for this next one. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to let me know if you have any request of scenarios you want to see and I will try my best to do it for you. This is two in one. Please review and tell me what you think. *Warning there is a murder scene in this.* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**MorgansBabyGrl asked: **This maybe slightly sadistic but...can we have serial killers! Finncedes fucking in front of Rachel before they kill her? Please and thank you!

**Anonymous asked:** Can you do Detective Sam interrogating criminal Mercedes, so tries to seduce him and he can't concentrate because he wants her.

* * *

Detective Sam Evans had seen and solved a lot of cases in his seven years on the force. But when he finally arrested who was believed to be one part responsible for the sadistic slayings of eight Ohio citizens, he got more than he bargained for. When he walked into the 45th precinct he was greeted with cheers and applause.

"Evans I must say that I didn't expect too much of anything out of you when you joined the force but son I am truly impressed." Captain Sylvester said with a pat on the back. "Now if we are all through blowing smoke up his ass get back to work!"

Sam made his way to the interrogation room where Officer Mike Chang was standing guard.

"Has she said anything yet?" He asked the rookie cop.

"Not yet. All she has done since she's been in there is stare blankly at the glass window. She might lick her lips every few seconds and toss her hair from one side to the other but she hasn't spoken a single word." He answered.

"I'll take it from here. You should go and finish up your reports." He told him and the officer went on his way.

When Sam entered the room she looked directly in his face and smiled at him. Her teeth white like fresh fallen snow and her eyes gleamed at him as if he was a long lost friend with whom she was finally reunited with.

"Miss Jones.". He asked her as he took a seat across from her.

"Please call me Mercedes." She said her voice took him by surprise just as much as her beauty. She had one of the most angelic voices he had ever heard. It was almost as if she sang when she spoke. The man in him was telling him that she couldn't possibly be the one who had done those heinous crimes but the detective in him knew way better than that.

"Mercedes, I'm detective Evans but you can call me Sam. Let's start off by you telling me exactly what happened between you and Mr. Shuester."

"What about him?" She said nonchalant.

"Why did you attack him tonight?"

"I didn't."

"Is that not his blood that you are semi covered in right now?"

"Yes." She said with a small nod. "But he was already dead when I got there. I am friends with his wife Emma he attacked her she fought back and killed him."

"Yes that's the story she has said but you were there when they fought am I not correct?"

"Look Sam is it? Why don't you stop beating around the bush and just ask the real questions you want to ask me?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Sam lied. He was always taught never go in head first make them tell you what you want to hear without being too obvious. But he could tell by studying up and watching the woman in front of him for the last three years that Mercedes Jones wasn't a dummy.

"Bullshit! You wanna know if I am guilty of killing the Lima eight."

"Well are you?" He asked his eyebrows arched.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"How about we talk about the first alleged victim Rachel Berry?" Sam said taking the photos from the crime scene out of the folder and lining them up in between him and her.

Mercedes smiled at pictures like a proud mother at her first born holding it for the first time.

"Ah! Rachel Rachel Rachel." She began. "She made my life a living hell."

"So you decided to kill her?"

"Nope. But I was there the night she died." She smiled as she thought back to when the decision to end that little big nose bitch came about.

"I was a junior in high school and I had just joined the glee club. I audition for the coach Shelby Corcoran. She told me I had one of the best voices she had ever heard. So when she introduced me as the newest member of the New Directions I was welcomed with open arms at first. Two weeks in and I beat Rachel for a solo and she expressed her disagreement by slipping laxatives in my food the day of the performance. Since then everything between us became this big competition. I was slowly winning over all her friends and they all raved about how I was the best singer in the group. I even caught the attention of her boyfriend. The more and more annoyed she had got with me the closer and closer me and her man became."

"When I was chosen to lead the group at Sectionals that year she tried to have the teacher fired. The night after we won was the first night I had ever had sex and it was with her boyfriend. He treated me as if I was a queen. We decided to keep our relationship a secret because we didn't know what kind of crazy things she would do. Her best friend Kurt was now mine and I replaced her as co-captain of the Glee Club."

"I thought you said she made your life a living hell. It sounds to me like the opposite." Sam said interrupting her story.

"Patience Sammy patience." She cooed and the sound of the nickname sent shivers down his spine.

"A year later and the two of us were still at it. I was still fucking her boyfriend behind her back and she was still trying to sabotage my performances. When I was chosen as the led in a play, she got me suspended from school for plagiarism when she switched my essay out with a duplicate one of someone elses. Our senior year we were both trying to get in NYADA. When I was named a finalist and she wasn't she put a gram of coke in my locker and told the principal that she had seen a drug trade go down. The cops were called and the school was on lock down while they had dogs search the lockers."

"I remember that. It was my rookie year on the force." Sam commented. "I was one of the officers who responded to the call."

"Really? I would have remembered someone as fine as you. Anyway I got arrested for possession and had to do a month in juvie. I met quite a few interesting folks there."

"When I returned I tried to make amends with her but she just stuck to her guns. She thought I would be shunned and hated but everyone still treated the same if not better and I was chosen to lead us at Nationals. The last straw was when she involved my family. She tried to say my father was a pedophile who drugged up his patients so he can cop free feels while they were under." She scoffed at the last part and Sam didn't know this Berry girl personally but he was starting to see why someone would want to murder her.

"All this seems bad on her part but what gave you the right to kill her?" Sam asked her and she had the most sexy, devilish smirk on her face which went straight to his pants.

"Like I said I didn't kill her. If you would stop being such a naughty little boy and cutting me off then you would know." She crooned. "Now of course with no evidence and my mom being one of the best lawyers in Ohio my father was cleared of all allegations. So you know how they say payback is a bitch? Well let's just say I was the queen bitch. There was one thing that Rachel loved almost as much as she did the spotlight and that was the fact that she manage to steal the star quarterback of the football team from the head of the cheerios Quinn Fabray. She loved it, adored him, but she was stingy with the goods and a man does have needs and who am I to deny?"

Sam couldn't tell you exactly when his chair scooted closer to her, or when the temperature in the room went up a few degrees. He watched her closely as she drew him to her like a siren singing her deadly call. His eyes focused on her beautiful plump lips and the stiff in his pants grew.

"She had invited Finn over to her house since her dads were away on a cruise. He thought she wanted to finally have sex with him but instead she just needed someone to stroke her ego some more. I waited at the park a couple feet down the road for Finn to text me and let me know when it was time to come down. The plan was simple tie her to a chair, invite me in, and then we were going to do it in her bed while she watched. I don't really know when things took a turn for the worse." She said with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"And he was just okay with doing this?" Sam asked.

"He had his own reasons for doing this to Rachel. Not only because he loved me, but because Rachel always belittled him and told him without her he would end up just another Lima loser and for a while he believed her. I on the other hand made him feel like he could be whatever he wanted and there was nothing he wouldn't do for me."

"Things were going smoothly she was bound and gagged to the chair and I was in her bed fucking her boyfriend's brains out while she looked on in horror or so I thought."

_Mercedes was staring Rachel dead in her eyes as Finn undressed her slowly. She only wore a hoodie and some gym shorts with no undergarments of any kind. They were both kneeling in Rachel's bed facing her with Finn behind Mercedes. He slid the zipper of her hoodie down freeing her ample breast from captivity. He played with one of her chocolate globes with one hand while he snaked the other one into her shorts. She moaned lightly when he began thrumming his fingers against her clit. She leaned into him and he licked, sucked, and kissed her neck. He inserted a finger deep into her warm core thrusting at a steady pace and she wrapped her arm around his neck. Every few seconds they both would glance over at Rachel who watched the scene in front of her with judgmental eyes. She started rocking her hips to match his thrusts and he added two more fingers. They kissed, nipped, and ravaged one another as his fingers drove her into a glorious orgasm._

"Oh God Finn! Yes! She screamed which caused Rachel to growl loudly in rage as she shook wildly trying to free herself from her restraints.

Meanwhile back at the precinct Sam was slowly starting to lose his control as Mercedes recalled the event. She was starting directly at him her hands roaming across her body. A small moan or two escaped her lips and the beads of sweat that fell along her perfect brown skin made Sam's throat dry. However there wasn't a drink in the world that could satisfy the kind of thirst he had at the moment. He loosened the tie he was wearing and told her to continue on with her story.

_Finn laid horizontally across the bed as Mercedes kissed a trail down his body. She took his dick in her hand and licked the length of it and placed a kiss to the throbbing head. He hissed at the feeling of her taking him all the way in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down using her hand to massage what couldn't fit and his hand tangled in her hair._

_"Shit Mercedes you always gave the best head." He said as she proceeded to suck him off. She could tell that he was getting close but she didn't want him to cum this way. Rachel had sent her through the ringer and she needed her to feel just like she did. She released him from her mouth with a loud pop. She climbed atop of Finn and slid down agonizingly slow on his cock never taking he eyes off Rachel. She saw tears in the girl's eyes as she began to ride Finn like no tomorrow. For a split second she thought maybe she had had enough and she would learn her lesson but the more she thought about all she had done over the past year the more and more she realized the little cunt had it_ _coming. She placed her hands on Finns shoulders as she bounced up and down on his dick milking him for all he got._

Sam had to gripped the table to keep from coming in his pants as watched her getting more into story.

_She slapped her hands throwing her head back on Finn's chest as she felt her second orgasm drawing near._

_"Fuck Finn you dick feels so good inside me." She screamed. "Rachel could never male you feel this good could she?"_

_"Hell no Sadie only you." He growled._

Mercedes slapped her hands on the table as she threw her head back and her moans began to fill the small interrogation room. Sam rubbed the erection in his pants and she was rolling her hips in her chair. It took everything in him not to fuck her here right now on the table but he had to remember she was a murder suspect.

_Mercedes was riding Finn frantically now and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to last much longer now. He could feel Mercedes body start to shake and he felt her cumming around his dick. He held her tight as he thrust upwards a few more times before he came as well screaming Mercedes name.  
_  
_Once they both got dressed Mercedes ripped the tape off Rachel's mouth while Finn used his pocket knife to begin cutting her loose._

_"You stupid bitch!" Rachel shouted. "You think you have won somehow because you fucked Finn and forced me to watch? I will end you for this and guess what Finn will still be mine!"_

_"No he won't." Mercedes said simply. "He doesn't love you and never have. You treat him like shit and on top of that he already made plans to go to LA with me once we graduate. You would think you would have learned you lesson by now but I see you have haven't learned shit."_

_Once Finn finished untying Rachel she stood and slapped Mercedes across the face._

_"Tell this bitch that you belong to me Finn." She snarled. "NOW!"_

_Finn stood between the girls facing Rachel._

_"Listen to me Rachel Berry and listen to me good. I. Don't. Love. You. I love Mercedes and only her and after tonight I will never look your way again." He said his tone serious._

_"Fine. Be with her then. I was cheating on you with Jesse anyway." She said turning her back to them. "Get the hell out of my house."  
_  
_When Finn and Mercedes were heading to her bedroom door to leave she grabbed a pair of scissors from her nightstand and lounged at Mercedes. Finn pushed her out of the way and she stabbed him in the thigh. Mercedes hit her in the head with her fist and Finn tackled her to the ground with his hands around her throat. He was seeing red. He didn't hear Mercedes telling him that was enough or feel her grabbed his arm he just let out all of his frustration over the past two years as he watched the life leave her eyes._

_"Finn! Finn we have to go now!" Mercedes said once they finished cleaning up all the evidence they set a small fire to Rachel's room and for a while everyone had thought she had died in the fire._

"So if it was self-defense why not call 911 she attacked first." Sam asked.

"What's the point we had done too much already." Mercedes answered.

"And the other seven victims? What about them?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" She said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Where's Mr. Hudson now?"

"Don't know haven't seen him in years."

Captain Sylvester had knocked on the glass and Sam excused himself and walked in the hall.

"Well she confessed yet?" She asked.

"She didn't do it." Sam said. "She's not the right one."

"What? Nonsense!"

"She's not linked to any of the crimes nor do we have any evidence."

"How about motive to kill four out of the eight. Rachel Berry was a known enemy. Dave Karofsky bullied and tortured her best friend. Jesse St. James accused her of having something to do with the fire that supposedly killed Rachel Berry and Shane Tinsley tried to sexual assault her. Not to mention she fits the description perfectly." Sue barked.

"What was her motive to kill Rick Nelson, Holly Holiday, or those two Dalton academy students last spring Sebastian and Blaine. We have no proof we can't hold her Sue and you know it. Emma Shuester confessed that she herself killed her husband and Mercedes heard then fighting and came to try and stop them."

Sue hit the glass and glanced at the woman inside the room she knew he was right. Mercedes smiled at the scene in front of her.

"You had enough to charge me with Rachel's murder why did you let me go?" Mercedes asked once they were outside the police station.

"You know why." Sam replied. "Don't act like you don't remember two years ago."

"How could I forget?"

"Just take this as a thank you. If you wouldn't have followed her that night Rick could have killed her and done God knows what else. You saved my sister's life so I owed you one."

"I can spot a sicko like him a mile away it is one of my many talents." She said stepping closer to him. "Thank you Sam." She said and kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Now who is playing dumb? I know you have been tampering with the evidence and covering up any mistakes Finn or I have made over the last two years since I saved your sister."

"I don't know what you are talking about?" He said with a smirk on his face. "Take care of yourself Mercedes."

"I always do." She said and walked away.

When she made to the corner she spotted Finn waiting for her. She kissed him passionately and he hugged her tightly.

"How did you get away?" He asked.

"Don't worry. Someone owed me a favor." She smiled and they walked hand and hand down the street.

* * *

**AN: So what did you guys think? Leave me a review and let me know. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello everyone. Here I am back again with another request. Thanks to everyone who favorite, reviewed, and read this story. I did another two for one and I hope you guys will enjoy it. Don't forget to review please and sorry for mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

* * *

**Requested on Tumblr.**

**Anonymous asked you: **

**Can you do a prompt where Mercedes finds out her boyfriend is cheating on her and so she sleeps with Sam and flirts/fools around with Sam in front of him to get back at him and make him jealous, but she ends up falling in love with Sam. **

**Anonymous asked you: Can you do one where Sam and Mercedes are on a date and get frisky in a picture booth. Please please.**

* * *

**He lied to her.** He promised her that things would be different this time around but they weren't. Mercedes was on her way to her locker when she spotted her boyfriend of five months walk out of an empty janitor's closet with some cheerio. She was furious. She quickly ducked between a set of lockers and peeked around the corner just in time to see the hoe in question wiping her lips as he adjust the zipper on his pants. She kissed him on the cheek and the two parted ways. Mercedes decided not to confront him right then and there. She didn't know what she would say or do so she went about the rest of her day as if nothing happened.

"I need a break from you." Mercedes said as her and boyfriend walk to glee club on Monday.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Look Puck this thing between us isn't working. I am just not really into being with someone right now. I think I'm just going to be single for a while."

"But things were going good with us Mama."

"I sorry Noah but I don't feel like being tied to someone." Mercedes said and walked off.

Mercedes felt good after breaking things off with Noah but she still had this part of her that wanted him to pay for cheating.

During glee practice Mr. Shue announced that they were doing duets this week only this time they had to draw names from a bowl instead of actually getting to pick their partner, and the winners won two free all night passes for miniature golf. Puck was paired with Rachel and Mercedes thanked God and the Heavens above. As much as she didn't want to be paired with Puck she didn't want to be paired with Rachel either. Sam was next to draw a name and when he saw the name on the slip he smiled.

"Mercedes." Sam read the name aloud.

* * *

Mercedes never really spent a lot of time with Sam. She didn't know a whole lot about him from what she heard or saw at school. She knew he used to date Quinn until she cheated with Finn. She invited him over to her house after school so they could work on their duet.

"So any idea on what songs we can sing?" She asked Sam as she flipped through his IPod.

"Not really. Mr. Shue said that he wanted to spice things up so we have to do a song about first chances." He sighed running his hand through his hair.

Mercedes never really notice exactly how sexy Sam was until today. Sure she thought he was good looking but, out of respect for Puck she never let her glances of him last for more than a quick second. Sam was wearing a tight olive green V-neck shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the way the shirt fit perfectly around his muscular body made Mercedes lick her lips. She was staring and she kept telling herself not to look at him. She lost her concentration half way in as her eyes betrayed her and she mindlessly eye fuck Sam. She crossed her legs tight, to try and stop the ache that was beginning to start in her nether region.

"Mercedes?" Sam said.

When see looked up and met his green eyes, her heart began to race.

"Yes." She said low not trusting her voice.

"I think I found one."

The two spent the rest of the afternoon going over the arrangement they wanted to for the song and a little after nine Sam went home. That night Mercedes dreamed of Sam's lips all over her body and she woke up even hornier than yesterday. She decided to dress sexy today for school wearing the form fitting leopard print skirt with matching heel boots Kurt had bought her birthday and a low cut black silk top. She told herself she was doing this to make Puck jealous but a part of her wanted to see how Sam would react.

When she made it to glee club she took an empty seat next to Sam. She heard Puck who sitting behind them curse to himself and she smiled. She leaned in towards Sam placing her hand on his thigh and she felt him tense a little.

"Hey Sam. Thanks for coming over last night." She said.

"No problem." He said glancing down her top.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could do it again?" She said leaning closer to him running her fingers up and down his legs and he swallowed hard. "You can over every day this week after school."

"Um...umm yeah sure sounds great." He stuttered.

The entire time she was talking to Sam, Puck was scooting his chair closer to the pair in front of him. He wanted to know what they were talking about and why in the hell did she have her hand all on his thigh?

Not only could Mercedes see the bulge in Sam's pants growing larger but she could feel Puck staring at them so she decided to push him a little further. She licked her lips and whispered "I can't wait." into Sam's ear. Sam closed his eyes and bit his lips as he felt Mercedes tongue and lips brush his earlobe. She smiled sweetly at Puck as she sat straight in her chair as mister Shue entered the room. She smiled at the piss look on Puck's face and the fact that Sam had to sit with his notebook in his lap for the remainder of class.

* * *

Thursday night when Sam showed up to Mercedes house he was definitely sure she was trying to kill him. She answered the door wearing a plain white tank top with some really short cotton shorts. The top of her breast set up high, pouring out of her shirt and he longed to bury his face in them. She had been teasing him all damn week. She was bold as hell he'd give that to her. Always rubbing herself up against him. Saying inappropriate things and during lunch yesterday she even went as far as massaging his dick at the table with all their friends sitting there oblivious.

He tried to stay focus but she was making it extremely hard. She would always find a reason to touch him. At first it was light strokes to his chest as they faced each other singing or she would playfully dance around him as he strummed his guitar, her fingers sending jolts through him as they skate along his body. They decided to take a small break and Mercedes asked him if he wanted a snack. They went to kitchen and she tossed him an apple and bottled water while she had a peach and water as well.

She watched him take that first bite of the apple and the way his generously proportioned lips looked wrapped around it flooded her shorts. She wanted nothing more than to be that apple at that moment. The way he licked the squirts of juice off his lips was rude as hell and she sink her teeth in her fruit to try drowning her moan, and embarrassing herself.

"Mercedes?" Sam asked. "Do you have any chips?"

"Uh yeah." She said waking over the cabinet. She stood on her tiptoes and reached for the bag and she felt Sam walk up behind her. Her breath hitched as he moved her hair to one side of her neck. His lips connect to the other side and she could feel his erection pressed up against her backside. She closed her eyes as he kissed and nipped at her flesh and she couldn't hold back the groan that escaped her mouth.

His hands roamed her body as she grind her ass against him. He reached in front of her and placed his hand in her shorts and he noticed she wasn't wearing any panties. He slowly began massaging clit and she rested her head on his shoulders, gripping the counter as his fingers began to move faster.

"Does it feel good?" He asked his tongue tickling her ear.

"Mm hm! So good." She moaned as he buried two fingers deep inside of her.

Sam was enjoying watching her come undone for him as he sucked her exposed neck hard at first then soft through his teeth. He could tell she was close to cumming the way her pussy was squeezing his fingers and he plunged into her deeper a few more times and pulled his hand out. Before she had a chance to protest he turned her around and crashed his lips into hers. Her lips were so soft, and he could still taste traces of the bite of peach she had. The two fought for dominance and he ran his tongue across her bottom lips seeking permission which he was granted. The kiss was wet, lustful, and sloppy. She combed her hands in his hair and he moaned in her mouth. She sucked his bottom lip into hers and bit down on it. He cupped her soft round ass and lifted her on to the counter. He came up for air to take off his shirt then he grabbed her shirt in both hands ripping it down the middle. He pushed the cups of her red lacy bra down and latched onto one of her nipples while kneading the other with his fingers. He sucked and swirled the nub in between his lips driving her insane. He then went to work on its twin causing her to moan loudly. He grabbed the side of her shorts and yanked them off as she reached for the belt on his jeans. He pulled his rock hard dick out and strokes it along her dripping wet center. Once he was covered in her juices he slowly pushed himself inside her. He hissed at the tight feeling as he pushed inside her more and more. She digs her nails in his shoulder as she tried to become accustomed to Sam filling her to the max. He began pumping at a slow steady pace. She was tight, so tight and he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to last long at all.

"Shit your pussy feels good." He moaned as he laid his forehead against hers moving faster.

She tangled her hand in his hair and kissed him roughly as she used the other to rake her nails down his back. Sam's hand hit the cabinet with a loud slap as he thrust in and out of her.

"Harder Sam!" He heard her say and he picked her up never breaking their connection and laid her out on the breakfast bar. Her grabbed her hips and slammed her into him repeatedly causing her to scream.

"Fuck! Yes just like that! Don't fucking stop!" She whined. "Please. Don't. Stop."

He could feel himself about to cum so he reached between them and twirl her clit with two fingers. Seconds later her body was shaking with her climax and he could feel her cumming around his dick and a few quick thrust later he came so hard he had seen stars. She sat up and he rested his head on her chest as they rode out their orgasms. Once he came down from his sexual high he jerked his head up.

"It's fine." She said answering the panic in his eyes. "My parents put on the pill when I started dating Noah."

He breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

The next day in glee Puck made it there before Sam and he took the seat next to Mercedes. He went to ask her something but he noticed the bite marks and fresh hickey she was sporting on her neck. When Sam walked into the room he had a huge shit eating grin on his face as he spotted Mercedes. Puck huffed loudly and folded his arms to his chest.

"Mercedes wh-" Puck began.

"Alright guys!" Mr. Shue interrupted. "Let's pick up from yesterday. Sam and Mercedes I think it was your turn to perform."

Sam had chosen for them to do an acoustic version of Confidence by Teddy Geiger. She glanced up at Puck a couple of times during the performance and he was seething. They sang the last few notes of the song eyes locked, and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. The song was over and they stayed staring at one another. He smiled brightly at her causing her to blush and he tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"That's it!" She heard Puck yell. "What the hell is going on between you two?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"Don't play dumb Mercedes!" He was standing right in front of her. "First you break up with me talking about how you just want to be single for a while and you didn't want to be tied up with someone."

"I know what I said Noah."

"You have been flirting with him all week. Don't get me started about what went on at lunch the other day! Then in PE today I noticed Sam had scratches all over his back."

"And?" She said annoyed.

"I saw you two holding hands and kissing before fourth period. You have a neck full of hickeys! You sure as hell don't look like someone who doesn't want a relationship!"

"Ok. So."

"So? So you lied to me Mercy!" He barked with his hand in her face.

"Get your hand out her face!" Sam spat stepping between the two.

"I lied!" Mercedes said moving around Sam. I lied Puck really? How about you lied. I saw you last week coming out of the janitor's closet with some bimbo."

Puck's face fell when he found out he had been caught.

"You told me that your old ways were behind you and you were a different man but you're not. You're still the same little boy who can't keep his dick in his pants!"

"So what then? You were just using Sam to get back at me?" Puck asked looking at Sam.

"She didn't do anything to me that I didn't want her to do." Sam said with a smirk.

"Wanky!" Santana said from her seat. "Aretha and Trouty Mouth were getting it in."

"So there you have it Puck you messed up, sucks for you. I want to say thank you because I get to reap in the benefits and they are damn good." Sam told him and Puck stormed out the room.

Later that day Mr. Shue posted the results of the duet competition up and Sam and Mercedes were declared the winners. They made plans to use their passes for the next Friday.

* * *

"You're cheating." Sam said as he watched his ball roll nowhere near the hole.

"How?" Mercedes asked innocently.

"You conveniently drop your ball every time it's my turn just so you can bend down in front of me and pick it up."

"Well I just can't leave it there."

"Uh huh sure. I am on to you Mercedes."

Ever since the fallout in the choir room Sam and Mercedes haven't been able to keep their hands off each other. They decided to see if their little rendezvous could turn into something more and they marked this as their first official date. They played a few more rounds of golf which Mercedes won, ate some food, and played a couple arcade games.

"There's a photo booth want to take some pictures?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah ok."

Once inside Sam cupped her face and kissed her gently.

"You're so beautiful." He said once they came up for air. "But I want a certain picture of you Mercedes. I want one of you when you are your sexiest."

"What do you-" She asked confused but was cut off by Sam's hand moving up her thighs and between her legs and rubbing her clit. "Sam no!"

"You are so fucking sexy to me when you are in the heat of the moment and I just want to have a little something of my own to remind me of it."

"We can't do this Sam." But she made no move to stop him.

"You know you want me to or you would have worn panties under your skirt." He said kissing her neck as he dipped two fingers deep inside her. "Put the money in the machine Mercedes."

She did as she was told with shaky hands. When the flash of the first picture came he moved his fingers faster using his thumb to massage her clit driving her wild. He fingers twist and turned as he pumped while the camera was snapping away capturing her beautiful love faces. She tried to close her eyes but Sam would whisper in her ear to open them as more flashes happened. He felt her walls clenched him tight and he kissed her to muffle her moan as she reached her climax. He showered her face with kisses as she was coming down from her high. Mercedes stared at the green eyes of the boy next to her and she was actually grateful of Puck's cheating ways because she could see herself falling fast for Sam Evans.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review telling me you thought or if you have any requests let me know by PM, review or on Tumblr my name is on my profile.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry it has been so long I have no valid excuse for why I waited so long to update this. So thanks to all of the reviews and follows I have received and also the favorites. I owed a certain someone some Christmas smut and didn't do it so they asked for New Year's smut so I did a mixture. Please forgive the suckiness of it as I am doped up on Nyquil and other medicines because I have the flu. And there is no telling what I have produced. Hope you like it still and please review.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Glee or its characters. **

**Also this is two in one cause some one asked for Samcedes sex in a chair.**

* * *

Sam was doomed. In the three years he had been working at the mall he had been privileged enough to have never had his name pulled out of the bucket. The poor unlucky person whose named was drawn each year was the store Santa for that year. Sam had been so fortunate enough to be the unlucky chosen this year. It wasn't that he didn't like Christmas time, or all the cheer and spectacles that went along with it, he just wasn't down for wearing that musty ass Santa suit that they use each year for the past ten years. He would have to wear it for six hours, every day, for fifteen days straight. That wasn't the only thing he didn't like about his named being pulled this year, he would be on an entirely different side of the mall than his usually working area and wouldn't get to see _her_ each day he came into work.

The _her_ in question was a sweet chocolate girl named Mercedes Jones. She had just started working at the mall about five months ago and Sam had been infatuated with him since day one. She worked on the second floor at Sue's Sweet Shop, while Sam worked right across the way at the Foot Locker. The way the stores were set up Sam could easily keep her in his view for most of the day. She had the most gorgeous, brown, skin he had ever seen and her laugh and smile was very infectious. He loved the way she would light up whenever a group of kids would come inside of the candy shop. He would watch as she walked them through the different varieties and types of sugary, sweet, tangy, and sour products. He would always make sure that his break would sometimes coincide with hers so he could talk to her or so that they could sit and eat together.

Her personality was vibrant, and he learned a lot about her over the past few months. She had taken the job purely to save money and to buy a car before she left Lima for good. She let him in on her quest to go to LA to try to hit it big as a singer and oh boy could she sing. Sam got the pleasure of hearing her sing one day when she invited him to an open mic night at a local place called Kurt's cafe. He believed that was the night that his desire for her between love, but he wasn't sure if she had felt the same way.

She would often label him as her coworker or one of her friends whenever the two were around each other and others had asked of their relationship. He also figured she had a boyfriend, which he hated by the way, even though he seemed like a pretty cool guy. He was handsome and extra charming in a boy band type of way. He had perfectly styled hair and talked real smooth like Prince Charming. He tried hard to hide his jealous whenever he would visit her at work which was often, or would show up to see her perform at the cafe. Sam wished that she could see that he was obviously the better choice for her and that she would fall madly in love with him too. He hadn't expected to get the attention from her that he was already getting and if that was all he would get right now than he would definitely take it.

Sam only had about five days left to be stuck in this sweaty, musty, sleeping suite and then his name would be removed from the drawing for at least two more Christmases. Beside the suit it wasn't so bad playing Santa and Mercedes even came by for a visit and brought him a bag of candy as inspiration to keep up the good work. He was actually enjoying listening to some of the kids different wishes of would that would like for the holiday. Some were common requests of toy trucks, bikes, dolls, and video games. There were also the more sad ones like kids asking for their love ones to come home from Christmas who were away in the army, some who wanted a new mommy or daddy, or younger brother or sister, or pet to play with. The funniest thing asked for was when a little girl asked if he could make her father's girlfriend's cooking disappear but it smelled and tasted like dog poo. He had to suck his lips in his mouth hard to keep from laughing as the woman in question face turn beet red from embarrassment as the little girl willingly pointed her out when she answered his question of what she wanted.

Finally Sam's turn as Santa was over and he couldn't wait to turn the suit in. He all but skipped to the security desk to hand it in. On his way he saw Mercedes with her guy friend arm in arm. She wasn't in her uniform which meant they were just doing some casual shopping. He couldn't help the ping of jealousy he felt when he saw her laugh so hard at something he said that her head flew backwards. He pushed passed his hurt and made his way to start his first shift back at work. The next few days he tried to give her some space in order for him to rid his thoughts of her sexually. He was stuck in the friend some and he figured that was where he was going to be from now on.

Tonight the mall shut down early for the employees and staff annual New Year's Eve party. He didn't plan on going at first but he overheard Mercedes saying that she was definitely going so he decide to go as well with hopes of dancing with her. The party had been going on for about two hours and he hadn't had a chance to talk to her as of yet. He had spotted her five minutes after arriving and damn she was looking good. She had on a killer red dress with one of those black half jacket thingies he always saw his sister wearing. The dress was short and tight to her like a second skin and she had on some ankle boots with a high heel. She was wearing a cute little 2013 head band, with a ponytail and just enough hair sticking out the front for a cute bang.

Everyone wanted to dance or talk to her, and it seemed like just when Sam was about to get his chance someone else would swoop in and grab her attention. So instead of letting his envy rule him, he just snuck in wherever he could and made his presence known. He would rub the sides of her shoulders when she was speaking or listening to someone speak. He would place his hand on the small of her back, or lean in and whisper something into her ear. Often throughout the night he would catch her staring at him from across the room, and it would excite Sam for some reason. Sam had had more than his share of the spiked punch and egg nog to get himself quite a little buzz. He gave up on his mission to dance with Mercedes and decided to go and take a breather away from the party. He walked to the other side of the first floor where the meet Santa station was located in the store room and set down in is chair. He took a few more drinks of egg nog and laid his had back and closed his eyes to rest in the big red chair with gold trim. A few moments later he could hear the faint sound of heels clacking. He didn't bother to look up and see who was headed in his direction. He pretended to be asleep in hopes that whoever it was wouldn't bother him.

"Sam?" He heard as the footsteps came to a stop in front of him. He knew that voice anywhere and he quickly opened his eyes to see Mercedes standing in front of him. "I was wondering where he had wondered off to."

"I just needed to get away from all the fun that was going on." He said sitting up. He noticed she shifted her weight from one foot to the other and he stood up to offer her his seat. She didn't take it instead she pushed him back down and sat sideways in his lap. She removed her hat and placed it on his head.

"I just realized I never told Santa what I wanted for Christmas this year." Mercedes said and placed her arm behind his head.

"Is that so?" Sam asked. "You know Christmas was a week ago right?"

"Yes, but isn't there suppose to be like twelve days of Christmas or something? We could even say this is a present for the New Year."

"Well little lady what is it that Santa can get you for Christmas?" Sam said wrapping his arm around her waist. He loved the feel of her in his arms and even if this only lasted for one minute he was going to cherish this moment forever.

"Sooooo, there's this guy that I like." She started. "He's really sweet, and funny, and tall, and cute. I have known him for a while and I had thought maybe he liked me too, but now I'm not sure."

"Why is that?"

"I have been flirting with him and throwing hints, I've invited him out to see me sing and I spend my breaks at work with him, but he doesn't seem to want to make a move. Lately he has been a bit distant and I don't know why." She explained. She had begun to stroke the loose hair on the back of his neck and it was starting to excite lower parts of Sam. "What I want for a Christmas/New Year gift is my dream guy."

"This guy seems like a fool if he doesn't want to make a move on a sexy woman like you." Sam told her. "He's probably unsure or intimidated by such a confident woman like you. Maybe you should make the first move."

Sam would never brag and say that he was the smartest man around but he would have bet anything that Mercedes was talking about him. He was almost positive that she was but there was still a little bit of doubt in the back of his mind. He wanted to assume that he was her dream guy but his mother also told him that when you assume you make an ass out of u and me, he thought carefully and planned his next move. He was so consumed in his thought that he didn't notice Mercedes pull her phone out of her jacket pocket. She watched him with curiosity on her face as he was deep in thought.

"Sam." She said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"It's almost midnight, aren't you suppose to kiss someone when the clock strikes twelve?"

The two of them could hear the rest of the party countdown to the New Year.

"It is a tradition."

"That it is."

"Can't break tradition right?" He said right before he leaned in and place a soft kiss to her lips. Sam thought she had the softest lips he had ever kissed.

'5' He pecked her lips once more before she grabbed a hold of his head and reeled him in for a passionate kiss.

On '3' he felt her tongue swiped his bottom lip seeking entry and he gladly opened his mouth to her. She tasted of mint, egg nog, and some of the brandy that was from the party.

'1' Sam turned her in his arms to where she was fully straddling his lap. The kiss between the two of them quickly went from passionate and sweet to lustful and full of want.

He broke the kiss and began an assault of kisses, bites, licks, and sucks on her neck. She tilts her head back to give him full access and a small moan escapes her mouth as his hands roam around her body.

The alcohol in him had Sam feeling bold as he slid his hands up her thick thighs and underneath her dress. She didn't stop him so he continued his way up till he was in between her legs. He had planned to ghost his fingers over her panty clad clit but was surprised when he found her panties to be nonexistent.

"Someone's being a naughty girl," he said as she nibbled his earlobe. He dipped one of his digits into her sticky core and she moaned his name. He gave her a few quick pumps as her hips rocked with him, before he removed them and sucked his fingers clean. She tasted even better than he had imagined.

"Well someone kept rubbing against me all night and my panties became too ruin to wear any longer." She admitted.

"Oh." Was all Sam could say as she reached between them and went to work on unbuckling his belt.

Sam pulled her jacket off and pulled down the top of her dress exposing the lacy black bra she wore with just the right amount of chocolate breast peeking out of the tops. He smushed his face into her cleavage just as she had freed his hard on from his pants and began stroking it. He hissed into her breast, as she stroked him at a steady pace. His tongue darted out and he tried to lick every inch of her exposed skin as he could.

"Sam...," she breathed heavily, "...I want you."

In his head he was screaming 'yes, hell yes' but he couldn't help the but think of her boyfriend. "What about your boyfriend?" He asked.

"What boyfriend?" She asked him confused.

"The guy with the gelled hair?"

She laughed a little too loud, as she started in his eyes to reassure him. "That's my best friend Blaine. He is dating Kurt, the owner of the cafe."

"Oh...OHHHHH!" Sam said catching on to the obvious.

"So do you have any more questions about Blaine or are you going to fuck me?" She asked.

Sam didn't need to be told twice. He reached in his back pocket and got his condom for emergencies out and sheathed himself quickly with it. By the time he was done she had already had her dress pushed up to her midsection. Sam guided her back into his lap. She hovered over him for a second and slowly began to lower herself on his shaft. When she was halfway down he looked up at her and asked if she was sure she wanted to do this and her answer was her slamming down the rest of the way until he was fully inside her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to get used to being filled to the max. Sam grabbed her hips and slowly started to thrust up in and out of her. She felt amazing, and even though they had just started he could tell this would be a mind blowing experience. A few moments later Mercedes took over their movements, bouncing up and down in his lap. She swirled and swiveled her hips and Sam's head hit the back of the chair as she milked him for all he had.

"That's it ride me baby." He said with a moan. "Faster."

"As you wish." Mercedes replied, and picked up her speed. She gripped the back of the chair with one hand and tangled her other hand through Sam's golden locks. She threw her head back and rode him wildly as she felt the tightening in her stomach grow. She was close, so close and she knew she was going to cum harder than ever.

"Oh fuck!" She screamed as her body began to shake uncontrollably with her climax and she flooded Sam's lap with her juices.

He could feel her body go limp as her vaginal wall clenched around him tighter and tighter. He pulled her closer to him and power thrust inside her fast and hard. She giggled as she came down from her high and kissed him deeply as he fucked her roughly. He was moaning her name and thanking god and everything above for the way he was feeling right now. Sam didn't last too much longer after she bit down on his shoulder as her second orgasm hit her and he came with her name tripping out of his lips as he filled the condom to the brim. Her legs trembled as they slowly rode their climaxes out. He kissed her gently sucking her lips in his until his heartbeat slowed down.

"That was...," he started.

"So fucking good." She finished and wiped his sweaty wet hair from sticking to his forehead.

"Yes it was." He kissed her softly on the lips again.

"Happy New Year's Sam and here's to hoping there will be plenty more of this to come."

"I'll kiss to that." He said and kissed her senseless until they were both ready for round two.

* * *

**AN: Happy New Year and don't forget to review and tell me what you thought. Let me know of you have a request and I will try to get to them ASAP. Till next time-tdminor86**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So I was asked for Samcedes and a one night stand, a loooonnnnnggg time ago. I just didn't know what to do. I had some of this already written for another prompt. Ahead lies, dumped Mercedes, Kitty shade, Messy Mercy, Sam dressed as Thor, Mercedes as Blossom, smut, and limping Mercy. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own that rapidly dying show called Glee.**

* * *

Sam truly loved Halloween. It was one of his favorite holidays in the year. Just to be able to dress up as one of his favorite superheroes once a year without anyone giving him strange looks was more than enough reason for him to get excited. This year was his sophomore year in college. Sam, his roommates Mike and Puck, were going to a party thrown by the fraternity Puck was in. Sam had already known since the summer what he was going to be for Halloween this year, and have had his costume since the beginning of the school year. He was really looking forward to the party because he needed to let loose and shake off some of his stress from school. Between football games and practices and a 24hr school load, his schedule was wearing him thin. He couldn't remember the last time he had sex, or had time to just relax and party. Being the star quarterback of Ohio State had plenty of perks but what's the point of having them if you don't have the time to enjoy them.

"Hey man so are you ready for this party or what?" Mike asked him as they were heading back to their dorm after football practice.

"More than you know. I can't wait to just have a good time." Sam answered.

"Think you are going to get lucky tonight?"

"I don't know man." Sam answered honestly.

"You know because since Tina and I are miles apart I have to live my sex life vicariously through you, and man do we need to get laid." Mike said patting him on the shoulder and chuckling which cause Sam to chuckle as well.

"Well having a one night stand is on my bucket list." Sam admitted.

**XXX**  
"I'm not going Quinn. Especially wearing this." Mercedes said annoyed holding up the horrid disaster of orange and green fabric that was supposed to be a pumpkin costume, and earning a pair of rolling eyes from her roommate and best friend.

"Yes you are going and there is nothing wrong with what you have on. You look hot." Quinn replied as she put on the finishing touches of her Jessica Rabbit costume.

"No you look hot, me I look like a hot damn mess. I don't know what I was thinking even entertaining the idea of going to this party with you. It was a ridiculous thought. I just want to stay at home, curl up on the couch, and watch some scary movies with a pint of ice cream and a bowl of popcorn."

"You mean you want to wallow and throw a pity party of one for yourself." Quinn retorted. "He is not worth it."

"HE has nothing to do with how I feel right now." She lied.

"Mmhm I'm so sure."

Quinn was right he had everything to do with how she was feeling. The he they were referring to was her high school sweetheart Brody. They had been together since the middle of her freshman year of high school. She knew things were going to be hard with her staying in Ohio to go to school and him moving all the way to New York to go to NYADA but they both made promises to each other that they were going to make it work out. After a year of Skype dates and a visit every four months Mercedes thought they were doing good until one week ago when she got a notification on Facebook that said 'Brody Weston went from being in a relationship to single.' Then she notice two hours later it changed again to 'Brody Weston went from being single to in a relationship with Rachel Berry.' To say that she was crushed was an understatement. He tried to tell her some whack ass lie about how someone hacked his Facebook account but after the girl in question, Rachel had posted pictures of the two of them together and tagged him in them he had confessed and told her they didn't connect musically like he and Rachel did. Things haven't been the same for her since then and sometimes she felt like all she wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die.

"Ok fine stay here and drown in yourself pity, I on the other hand am going to this party. I am going to drink a few drinks get a little buzzed, and demand that Noah take me somewhere and do all types of dirty, freaky things to me."

"Ok I didn't need to know that. The visual alone has burned my eyelids." Mercedes said in mock disgust. "Have fun Quinn."

"Bye girl, but you really should reconsider." She said grabbing her overnight bag and walking out of the door.

Five minutes later Mercedes found herself scrolling through his wall on Facebook. She knew it would only cause her to have fresh wounds but what could she say she was a glutton for punishment.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Mercedes wondered who could be banging at her door. Before she even made it to her door it flung open causing her to jump.

"Chica get your ass up we are going to that party!" Her friend Santana said as she entered with her girlfriend Brittany close behind. "Quinn called me and told me that you had planned to sit in here like some old desperate housewife and cry over that loser. Well I say to hell with him. Brits and I are going as The Powerpuff Girls and we need a third so guess what, that's gon be you." Mercedes gave Santana a weird look as her friend held up the red and black outfit with matching bow. "It's was Brits year to pick the costumes." She said with a shrug.

"Santana I..." Mercedes started but Santana put her hand up to cut her off.

"Look, what Brody did was fucked up, I get it you loved him, but sitting in your dorm room looking at old photos of the two of you or photos of him and his new girl is not going to make things better."

"I wasn't doing that." Mercedes rebutted.

"Stop lying you left your laptop open." Santana said pointing to the open laptop that was still on Brody's page. "This is what we are going to do. We are going to that party getting you a little tipsy, and then we are going to find one of those sexy ass frat men to dick you down so good he erases all memories of that grey eyed boy band reject out of your pretty little head."

"Santana!"

"I mean it. I want you limping into Psych class on Monday. Now Brittany baby we have thirty minutes to make Mercy look just down right fuckable."

**XXX**

The party was packed and in full swing. Just about every inch of the frat house was covered with a body. Sam had to skillfully maneuver his way through the crowd to keep from accidentally bumping into someone. It was just him and Mike because as soon as Puck's girlfriend had made it to the party he ditched them to follow her around. Mike just came to dance and have a good time. He made a promise to his girlfriend that he wouldn't drink at parties so there wouldn't be any 'accidental acts of infidelities'.

"He man I am about to find someone to dance with." Mike said dressed as an old time gangsta from the twenties. "Are you going to be ok for a while?"

"Yeah man go ahead I am going to walk around and see who is all here." Sam told him.

"Ok don't forget, you get some I get some." Mike said before he made his way through a sea of people.

Sam had been walking for about ten minutes surveying the scene. There were a lot of females at the party. Sure some were cute and even borderline sexy but none of them seem to catch his eye. He spotted an ex of his named Kitty heading his way and he tried to turn and walk the other way but he wasn't fast enough.

"Saaammm!" He heard her call his name as she approached him. "Wow Sam, you look handsome. If I would have known you were going to dress up as a Viking I would have been your Viqueen."

"Viqueen? Kitty what are you talking about?" Sam asked her.

"You know a male is a Vi_**king**_ right so a female must be a Vi_**queen**_ right?" She said rubbing her hand down his chest and leaning into him.

"Okaaayyy." Sam said trying his best not to laugh in her face.

"Dance with me, Sam." She asked him. He didn't want to be mean. That wasn't his style so he decided to entertain her for a minute and make a run for it when she turned her head. After three songs Sam was beyond annoyed with Kitty. For one the tail on her costume kept knocking into his junk in a not so friendly way. Two, she had a Kung Fu type grip on his hands as she held them onto her nonexistent hips. Lastly, she kept blabbering on and on about how much she missed them. Truth was Sam had only dated Kitty because she was the first girl to ever speak to him on campus and she was very persistent in pursuing him so he caved in and said yes.

A new song started and before Sam had a chance to duck away, she grabbed him and pulled him even more flush to her. Sam had never been more thankful in his life when he felt someone intertwine their hand in his. He didn't know who it was but it caused Kitty to jerk away and turn around to face him, separating herself from him.

"Oh baby you won't believe what happened to me on the way here." Sam's rescuer said. She leaned up on her tip toes and gave him a sloppy wet kiss that went straight to Sam's pants. Her lips were soft and sweet like mango or pineapple. Maybe it was peach. Whatever it was Sam wanted nothing more than to suck on those pillowy soft sweet lips all night, but much to his protest she pulled away breaking the kiss.

"Sam, who the hell is this?" Kitty asked giving Sam and the mystery girl a blazing death glare.

"Um..." Sam stuttered.

"I'm Mercedes." She said stepping forward extending her hand to Kitty who just stared down at it. "Thanks so much for keeping my boyfriend company for me until I got here. I didn't know Professors were attending this party?" She said innocently.

Sam snorted and quickly tried to hide it with a weird sounding cough.

"They aren't." Kitty defended.

"Oh I'm so sorry I thought you were a teacher or maybe the house mom. You sure look old enough to be one." Mercedes said. "Well thanks again, Kathy. Ready to go, baby?" She asked looking up to Sam.

"Yes. Bye Kitty." Sam said and let Mercedes lead him away from a stunned and pissed looking Kitty.

He followed quietly behind her as she pulled him through the crowd of partygoers. She didn't turn around until they stopped at the table where the alcohol was. She let go of his hand and gave him a smile. She leaned in pressing her hands against his chest.

"Sorry for cutting in but you looked like you were being tortured over there." She said loud enough for him to hear over the music. "Enjoy the rest of the party." She stepped back and turned to walk away and Sam couldn't stop himself from reaching out and grabbing her wrist and pulling her back into him.

"Wait, can't I at least thank you for saving me?" He asked not wanting her to go away just yet. "What was your name again?"

"Mercedes."

"I'm Sam."

"Yeah I know," she said looking up into his eyes. Sam had never seen her around campus before and wondered how she knew his name. "You're the quarterback, my best friends are cheerleaders here and they drag me to the games."

"Oh, well thank you Mercedes for saving me from Kitty. She just doesn't know how to take no for an answer. I think we should dance. She might be still lurking around." Sam suggested nervously.

Mercedes laughed inwardly at his excuse for asking her to dance. _He's cute. In a nerdy kinda way._ She thought to herself. She had spotted him dancing with Kitty a few moments after she made her rounds of the party. She didn't know much about Kitty except for the mean things Santana and Brittany would tell her about the girl. She didn't know much about Sam either but his discomfort was clear and evident on his face. After watching Kitty shamelessly throw her self on Sam for a few songs she decided to be bold and take pity on him. She wasn't expecting anything to come out of it, let alone for the two of them to spend the next hour dancing, drinking, and laughing it up.

Sam was fun. He was also a little tipsy, but so was she. He was laid back and didn't really act or seem like the typical jock. Despite her previous mood, not one single thought of her being dumped had crossed her mind since she met Sam plus he was actually a decent dancer. Mercedes had her back pressed against Sam's front as a fast song was coming to an end and switched to a slower one. She made an attempt to turn around but Sam held her tighter against him. He controlled their movements as he swayed the two of them back and forth to the slow sensual melody of the song. His hands roaming her hips as she began grinding into him. His hands were all over her body and she clamped her legs shut to stop the throbbing between her legs. He lowered his head nipping at the exposed skin she had on her shoulder, eliciting a soft moan from her lips. Her skin a mixture of sweet and tangy as Sam suck another small piece into his mouth.

Mercedes rested her head back onto his shoulder to give him better access. Her eyes closed as her body reacted to the things he was doing to it. She hissed as she felt his fingers snaking up her bare thighs. The tight leggings Santana had brought for her to wear was quickly on their way to be soaked as his hands inched higher and higher and finally stopping once they reached the heat between her legs.

"Can I touch you?" Sam questioned with a deep, husky, voice and Mercedes' answer was turning her head to face him and kissing him deeply. Sam took that as a yes and began to strum his long digits along her slit. Mercedes moaned into their kiss and grabbed a handful of his blond locks as she sucked his bottom lip into her own mouth. Right then, Santana's words from earlier came rushing to her about limping into Psych class on Monday. Judging from the erection Sam had wickedly pressing into her he had just the right equipment to do the job.

"Where's your room?" Mercedes asked, breaking the kiss. She pushed her ass even further into him and use it to rub up and down his hard on.

"It's..." Sam hissed at the feeling of her, "across the yard." He finally breathed out.

"Take me there now!" Mercedes commanded.

Sam didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the exit. Mercedes spotted Santana and Brittany on her way out who gave her winks and nods of approval. She could have sworn she heard Santana yell over the blasting music 'limping Cedes, limping!' As they made it through the doors to leave.

By the time they made it to the door of Sam's dorm, Mercedes was up in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist, and the front of her shirt was partially ripped. Sam held her up against the door and kissed her senseless. When air became a factor he broke the kiss and fumble around his pocket for his key. Sam opened the door, carried Mercedes in, and kicked it shut. He pressed her into the door once and the two began to claw at each other's clothes.

"Fuck!" Sam exclaimed once Mercedes was exposed and he saw just how big and beautiful her breast were. He sat Mercedes down and pulled her leggings off followed by his own pants. He pulled his emergency condom out and threw both pair of pants across the room. "Are you sure about this?" Sam asked before he went any further.

As horny as he was and as bad as he wanted the sexy girl in front of him, he didn't want her to regret what they did in the morning. Mercedes yanked the condom from Sam's hands and ripped the gold wrapper open. Without taking her eyes off him she stroked his length a few times and sheathed it.

"Does that answer your question?" She said.

Sam picked her back up and wasted no time pushing inside of her. She was hot, tight, wet, and felt so damn good. She fit him just right, and when he started moving within her heat he knew he wasn't going to last long at all. Mercedes had one leg wrapped around him and the other was barely on its tiptoes as Sam thrusted deeper and deeper inside her. He was pressing her back into the cold metal design on the door and was sure she would have an imprint of it on her back when they were done. Her arms around his neck, pulling at the hair on the nape of his neck. He was big, way bigger than Brody, and she wasn't sure if she could handle too much more of him, what she did know was that she didn't want him to stop.

"Yes! God yes! Please don't stop!" She moaned and Sam lifted her other leg and pounded into her faster, harder.

Her toes curled, as he hit her G spot repeatedly. He gave long, quick, strokes, in rhythm to the nips, bites, and sucks, to her neck, shoulder, and breast.

"Come for me, Mercedes," Sam groaned as her walls clenched him tighter and tighter. All too soon he could feel the cum swirling around in his balls, threatening to release. He reached between them and twirled her clit with his fingers, while he bit down on her shoulder. He knew she would have a mark there later on. The mixture of sensations must have been too much because he heard her scream she was coming. Moments later he could feel her coming around his dick. Her juices flowed out and down both their legs and thighs.

"Oh fuck!" Sam couldn't control his impending release any longer and he soon followed after her. Pushing her higher and higher up the wall as he released a good amount into the condom. His movements slowed down as he rode both of them through their climaxes. Once they came down from their high he carried them over to his side of the room and laid her on the bed. He disposed of the used condom and he got into the sheets beside her.

"That was..."

"Amazing!" Sam said finishing Mercedes sentence.

"Yes it was," she had placed her head on his chest and began to trace circles on his bare skin. "I usually don't do this."

"Neither do I," Sam admitted.

"I just wanted to do something out the normal for me."

"Me too."

"Was it at least worth it?" Mercedes asked.

"Absolutely worth it." He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her closer to him.

"So...what does this mean?" She wondered curiously.

He had planned on this being just a onetime thing, but as good as she was he knew he wouldn't be able to do this just the once. "I don't know but I don't want this to end.

Apparently she agreed because the two spent the rest of the weekend together closed off to the rest of the world, getting to know each other better physically and emotionally. They had spent so much time having sex that Mercedes even put a smile on Santana's face as she tried to discreetly limp into Psych class that Monday.

**Thanks For Reading! Review Please!**


End file.
